Rhiannon Trilogy Expanded Scenes
by WeMeow2
Summary: Expanded scenes from the Rhiannon Trilogy (Nothing Ever Happens, Something Is Happening, Anything Can Happen). Reading those first is recommended for context. Some of the source scenes are rated M, but expanded scenes are K to T. Total AU, NOT Klaine or CrissColfer.
1. Lower Case Me

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As I expected would happen, Darren and Rhi won't leave me alone. Although I have some ideas for a third trilogy (the prospect of a trilogy of trilogies satisfies my OCD tendencies somehow), I haven't worked up the courage to plunge into it - yet. In the interim I've fleshed out some scenes from the first two trilogies.

I would recommend reading the original trilogies to give you some context, but (as my mom used to say), this isn't rocket science, so even if you haven't read them, I'm sure you could figure out what's going on here. While some of the scenes they are based in are rated M, these expanded scenes are T or less. And, even though they aren't technically stand-alone chapters, I gave each expanded scene its own title, mostly because it amuses me. ;) As usual, I'm planning to post one chapter/scene per day.

Naturally, I am pleased when anyone enjoys what I write, but these snippets are especially for my super readers: OnoraMellark, TheVinah, Starkids-Super-Friends, noaelizabethlovestowrite, actresswithoutastage, IronAngel365, DearDiary10, 4eva, and cmitc41, and of course, for my first supporters, MK and OL. Sorry for the long wait...hopefully, my muse will stick around awhile this time.

WeMeow2 :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lower Case Me (From Nothing Ever Happens, Chapter 4 - Twin Kiss )

We dug into our food, Darren raving over how good everything tasted. Trying to be funny, I assured him that I was an expert on the local cuisine and wouldn't have steered him wrong, to which he replied, like he meant it, "I can't wait to try some of your other favorites."

I scowled at the unlikelihood of that, but didn't say anything in response. Darren drowned a fry in ketchup, and after popping it into his mouth in one bite, he grinned at me like he knew a secret I didn't.

"So, what do you do when you're not learning how to teach cats to read or saving clueless customers?"

I stared at him for a minute. Could he really be interested in the way some random girl in Wisconsin spent her free time? It seemed like he was reading my thoughts, because he softened his smile and reached over to squeeze my hand reassuringly.

"Remember, Rhi, I'm only a guy who wants to get to know a girl he just met."

I nodded, returning his smile, and plunged in. "School and the bookstore take up a lot of my time, but, no surprise, I love to read. And, of course, I adore musicals. Oh, and I watch way too much TV! I'm obsessed with The Weather Channel almost as much as Glee."

"I'm glad to hear that we squeak by TWC. Although...Local on the 8s IS the bomb. But, Jim Cantore. He's just..."

"NUTS!" we exclaimed together, and then burst out laughing.

We spontaneously started playing 20 Questions Plus, alternately asking and answering, usually followed by some explanation until one of Darren's answers brought me up short.

Darren: "Seafood and crab is my favorite at Subway too! Why'd they stop making it? Who's your favorite author?"

Rhi: "Madeleine L'Engle. When I was in sixth grade I asked for EVERY book she ever wrote for Christmas. My mom took me seriously and ended up going to about four bookstores to get them all - this was pre-Amazon and B&N dot com. I didn't read anything else except school stuff for about six months."

Darren: "A Wrinkle in Time was one of the few assigned books I read when I was a kid that I actually liked."

Rhi: "What's your favorite movie?"

Darren: "I'm a freak for the classic Disney animated stuff..."

Rhi (wincing): "Oh, yeah, I think I read that somewhere..."

Darren (patting Rhi's hand): "It's okay...that's going to happen from time to time...unless you stop googling me." (winking)

Rhi (indignantly): "I don't goog...well, I do, but I won't now..."

Our exchange came to a screeching halt as I realized the implications of what Darren had said. His chuckling at my admission stopped abruptly when I asked, "What do you mean by 'keep happening?'"

"You don't think I'm going to wave good-bye and leave you standing on the sidewalk in front of the diner, do you?"

When I didn't answer, Darren looked me in the eye and said seriously, "Rhi, I'm going to keep saying this until you believe me. I want to get to know you. I want to spend time with you. I want to see your house and meet your cat. I want..."

"But, but...you're DARREN CRISS! And I'm...me..."

Darren now held my hand firmly in both of his. "Yes, you're you and I like YOU. Just like I hope YOU like ME, lower case Darren Criss, the guy sitting across from you, not capitalized DARREN CRISS, from Glee."

I nodded and answered quietly, "I do, Darren. I just have to get used to the fact that I know lower case you."

Darren chuckled. "Lower case me understands." He slurped up the dregs of his milkshake and asked, "Ready to go? Think Megan has plans she can't break?"

"She usually goes to her book discussion group on Sunday evenings, but I think we'll catch her before she leaves."

Darren laughed out loud as he stood up, continuing to hold my hand as I slid out of the booth.

Despite our agreement, Darren insisted on paying the whole bill and the tip, and I finally stopped arguing so we could leave. After Vince wished us a good night, we headed out into the noticeably cooler evening air.


	2. Funny Clever Smart Sweet Cute Perfect

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Bonus upload to make sure I can from my ipad. Sorry about the website screwup in the first chapter! Forgot that FanFic . Net doesn't allow actual URLs. Will fix it as soon as possible._

**Funny Clever Smart Sweet Cute Perfect (Nothing Ever Happens, Chapter 7 - I'm Not Sorry)**

"Okay, now I want you to go change into your PJs. And are the condoms somewhere handy?"

"They're in my nightstand drawer. Uh, my PJs, Darren?"

"Yep...I want you to be comfortable, so I can be comfortable. Like on..."

"...the show?" I finished. "Do you know how often you 'borrow' ideas from Glee?"

"All the time! Why reinvent the wheel? Now go, and I'll meet you by your bed, okay?" I started toward the bathroom, but Darren grabbed my arm and pulled me up against him, kissing me gently.

"I'm pretty sure this is going to be a trip to the moon for both of us, Rhiannon."

All I could do was nod and walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Rhi closed the bathroom door, Darren kicked off his shoes and socks while frantically unbuttoning his shirt and jeans. He yanked his phone out of his pocket to text Chris.

Darren: u there?

Chris: WHERE RU?

Darren: met some1 amzng!

Chris: OMG! where ru now?

Darren: her place

Chris: oooohhhh boom chicka wow wow ;)

Darren: :( not like that!

Chris: sorry! :( tell me

Darren: shes funny clever smart sweet cute perfect

Darren: C?

Chris: sounds...serious

Darren: is mayb THE 1?

Chris: OMG! wait!

Darren: what?

Chris: u sure?

Darren: never more :)

Chris: wow! :) name?

Darren: rhi short 4 rhiannon :)

Chris: no way!

Darren: way! just like

Chris: THE SONG! luv it!

Darren: think i luv

Chris: HER?

Darren: 2 soon but mayb?

Chris: CANT WAIT 2 MEET HER! BRING HER!

Darren: 2 soon 4 sure, issues. favor?

Chris: anything

Darren: pack my stuff take 2 bus? back by 2pm

Chris: sure. D?

Darren: ?

Chris: happy 4 u but b safe

Darren: always MOM! ;) thx luv u :)

Chris: yw luv u 2. deets 2morrow?

Darren: 4 sure, gotta go

Chris: boom chicka wow wow! ;)

Darren: brat! ;)

Chris: :P

Darren hung up and turned his phone off, tossing it into one of his shoes. Scanning the room, he decided the bed was the best place to wait for Rhi. He knew she was understandably nervous, but Darren smiled as a strange calm settled over him. It was as if he had found what - make that who - he was looking for all his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slowly opened the bathroom door, and there sat Darren, perched on the edge of my bed. He had unbuttoned his shirt and his jeans, and removed his shoes and socks, taking care of what I imagined were the most awkward parts of undressing someone else.


	3. Entourage

**Entourage (Nothing Ever Happens, Chapter 7 - I'm Not Sorry)**

We were snuggled under the covers just about as close as we could be, dozing in each other's arms. The only sound coming from the darkened room was our mingled breathing. When he finally spoke, Darren asked softly, "Rhiannon? How do you feel?"

I pulled him to me for a languorous kiss and then replied sleepily, "I am so happy, Dare...and I am most definitely NOT SORRY!"

Darren's breathy chuckle brushed my ear. "I'm really glad to hear that, Rhi. I think we can safely ban that word from our vocabularies. Seriously though, are you okay?" he asked, as he pushed a piece of hair away from my face..

Nodding slightly, I replied, "I am...I think. I'm not really sure what's usual...in this situation."

"I imagine you'd be a bit sore, and probably tired."

Mentally assessing my body's condition, I said, "Then everything seems normal."

"Excellent. Um, Rhi?"

"I think we're past shy questions, Darren," I pointed out with a grin.

"Right...when I asked you how you felt, I meant...more than just physically. I want you to know that, no matter what happens, I'll treasure ALL the time we've spent together today. I know you weren't expecting anything like this, and god knows, neither was I, but..."

Tears were starting to well up in my eyes, but I managed to ask encouragingly, "What, Dare?"

"Rhiannon...I want to be sure you understand that you're not some...tour fling for me. I know celebrities have reputations for loving and leaving, a lot of them rightfully deserved, but that isn't me! Please say you believe me," he begged desperately and sat up, looking as if he might start crying too.

Turning to face him, I assured him, "Dare, I wouldn't have gone through with this if I thought you were like the people on the covers of the tabloids. It will take me some time to absorb the reality of what's happened, but I know that you are lower case Darren Criss, and not a narcissistic STAR with your own entourage. Unless I could be your entourage?" I finished with a timid grin.

Darren kissed me gently while he settled me back in his arms. "You, and only you, Rhi." I relaxed into his warmth with a satisfied smile.

"Close your eyes and sleep, sweetie. We'll talk more in the morning."

Waking up with Darren...that sounded...perfect.


	4. Random

**Random (Something Is Happening, Chapter 1 - Anticipation)**

With his adorable smile, Darren smoothed his request for a booth toward the back of Perkins, another of my local hangouts. The waitress led us to a quiet corner of the restaurant, placing our menus on opposite sides of the table. Darren thanked her, but grabbed my arm to stop me from sitting across from him. He pulled me, and then all of my utensils, over to his side, so I got the hint that he wanted us next to each other. I slid in with a smile, and he leaned over to give me a slightly-less-than chaste kiss.

"Wow!" I exclaimed after I sat back. "I think Perkins is now my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE restaurant!"

Darren chuckled, joined our hands between us on the seat, and opened his menu so we could both see it.

"Thanks, but I know what I want."

"Another 'usual,' Rhi? You should write a food guide for around here. What are you getting?"

"Eggs Benedict. I've tried it at multiple places everywhere I've lived, but no one does it better. Well, nowhere I can afford anyway. Maybe some of the fancy places you go to..." I trailed off, looking down at our hands. If we continued to see each other, how was I going to get past the differences in our lifestyles? Thankfully, Darren answered that question for me.

"Rhiannon..." he started with a tone of fond indulgence. "How long have I been on Glee?"

"Blaine first appeared last November in the 'Never Been Kissed' episode, so you've been on the show for seven months, but if you count from then until now, which I would, because of the tour, and of course, all the stuff online, that would be nine months. Why?"

Darren smiled at me. "I'm almost afraid to ask this question, but do you know how old I am?"

"Um...you turned 25 in February?" I answered uncertainly, not because I wasn't sure of the answer, but because I realized I was starting to sound creepy.

"Right. So how many years was I NOT on Glee?"

"24?"

"Right again...do you know where I could afford to eat, once I was on my own?"

I didn't reply at all this time, since I could guess what he was leading up to.

"Rhi...I can't tell you how many meals I ate - and enjoyed - at places like Perkins and the Twin Kiss...and maybe even Olive Garden, if I had gotten some really good tips that week."

"Ooh...I love Olive Garden...their breadsticks are out of..." I stopped mid-sentence when I realized that Darren's smile had broadened at my spontaneous response.

He lifted my hand to his and gently kissed my fingers. "Rhi, say it with me...I'm only a guy..."

Together we recited with matching grins, "who wants to get to know a girl he just met."

Just then our waitress returned, and of course, Darren and I both ordered Eggs Benedict. After she left, Darren kissed me again, not stopping until I gasped for air. "Dare...we can't...here."

"Sorry, Rhi...forgot where we were...okay...we need a distraction until the food comes...OH!...I know...earlier you said, 'all the places' you've lived. Where else have you lived?"

Glomming onto anything that would take my mind off our lips joined together, I said, "Well, you know I'm from Pennsylvania. Then I went to college and grad school - the first time - in Illinois. My first - and only - library job was in Texas. Then I ended up in Wisconsin because of UW-Madison's education department. Who knows where I'll go next?"

"Who knows?" Darren asked, almost under his breath.

"Dare? You okay?"

Darren smiled at me, replying, "I'm perfect, Rhi. That's a lot of places. How old are you?"

I shook my head at the sudden switch of topic. "I'll be 26 in November."

"Oooohhh, an older woman! Chris will have a field day with that!"

"It's not even a year, Dare!"

"Nine months is long enough to make another human being, Rhiannon."

I was stunned into silence.

And, of course, that was the exact moment that our waitress returned with our meals. We tried to keep our snickers to ourselves as she set the plates in front of us, but couldn't help but burst out laughing as she walked away.

"Sorry, Rhi. My brain is kind of random some times...and forget about a filter controlling what I say."

"It's okay, Darren. I'm just wondering what our waitress is thinking."

"Probably that we're two people who enjoy each other's company and make each other laugh. Come on, let's eat the world's best Eggs Benedict according to Rhi Harris."

We decided that since I am left-handed and Darren is right, we COULD eat with only one hand and keep our other hands clasped on the table between us. We also figured out that the best place for me to see the Glee tour was Las Vegas, their last stop. Conversation - and kisses more suitable for public consumption - flowed until after our waitress cleared our dishes away.

"Rhi, you are absolutely right! Those were the best Eggs Benedict I've ever had! OH! That reminds me, we need to swap numbers and emails."

"Eggs Benedict reminded you of THAT?" I shook my head in amusement.

"Told you, Rhi. Random..."

I gave Darren my phone to enter his number and call himself so he would have mine. We also plugged our emails into each other's phones, and finished by taking our pictures together and hooking them up to our respective entries.

"There," Darren said proudly. "Now when we contact each other, we'll see each other too." He almost dropped my phone when the alarm went off, indicating we had to leave. Our eyes met, and we gave each other brave smiles, knowing that our time together was ending - for now.

My heart wasn't in arguing about it, so I stood silently behind Darren at the register as he paid the bill, my hand on his back to comfort both of us. He thanked the cashier, then turned to me. "Ready, Rhi?" he asked, with forced cheer.

I shook my head, sure that if I tried to talk, I wouldn't be able to without sobbing. We walked to my car holding hands, but before I could unlock it, Darren gently pushed me up against the driver door. Not sure what the look on his face, mere inches from mine, meant, I gazed at him questioningly.

He laid his hand on my cheek and leaned in to give me what I imagined was one of the sweetest - but most intense - kisses I would ever experience. When we broke apart, I leaned my forehead on his chest, and he, in turn rested his chin in my hair. I said quietly, "We need to leave or you'll be late." I could feel him nod his head, but it still took a few minutes for us to separate from each other and get into the car.

We exchanged teary glances the whole way to Darren's hotel, but there was no conversation except for the monotone instructions provided by my GPS.

I managed to stave off my inevitable crying until I parked in the hotel driveway, and we stared out the front windshield for a minute, not wanting to face what came next. We finally turned toward each other, both with wet cheeks.


	5. No One Stranger Than You

**No One Stranger Than You (Something Is Happening, Chapter 1 - Anticipation)**

Darren stroked my cheek with his free hand, and gave me the most endearing smile, but didn't say another word. Climbing out of my car, he waved, then turned away and straightened his shoulders as if bracing himself for something, finally disappearing into the hotel...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dare!" Chris exclaimed as he jumped up from one of the upholstered chairs in the lobby. "I was just starting to figure out reasonable excuses as to why you would be late...Darren? Are you okay?"

Darren shook his head, looking into his co-star's eyes with tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh, Dare..." Wrapping his arm around Darren, Chris guided him to a more secluded area of the lobby where they sat down side by side on a couch.

"Chris..." Darren choked out as he started to stand. "We've got to get on the bus..."

"I already loaded our stuff, and we've got 15 minutes until we're scheduled to leave, so while we've got some privacy, spill. Who is this perfect woman?"

Smiling through his tears, Darren replied, "Fifteen minutes to spare. She really is a planner...her name is Rhiannon Abigail Harris. She is...sweet and clever and smart and funny and beautiful..." Squeezing his shoulder, Chris nodded for Darren to continue, noting that yesterday's "cute" had been upgraded to "beautiful."

"But, Chris, she lives here, and we live...there..." Darren's hand flailed out, indicating the West Coast, and he started to hiccup from crying so hard.

In an attempt to calm his friend, Chris replied, "Shhh...Dare, it's okay...maybe it was just meant to be one beautiful night..."

"NO!" Darren shouted, startling Chris with his intensity. "We WILL see each other again. We'll have to work at it, but she's coming to see the show in Vegas, and then we're driving to LA together...I can't wait for you to meet her..." the love-struck actor smiled to himself, remembering Rhi's shy grins, her witty comments.

While he didn't believe that the afterglow from a one-night stand would last that long, Chris hated to see his friend so distraught. "Okay, Dare, okay...if you've figured that out, then we just have to get through the next...what...month or so? A month is nothing."

"33 days," Darren replied with a sniffle.

"That's even better...doesn't sound as long. Come on...let's go wash your face and you can tell me all about...Rhi?"

"It rhymes with tea, NOT pie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within a few minutes, Darren and Chris were ensconced in the very last seats on the bus after the younger man explained to Mark and Cory that they NEEDED the solitude for a deep discussion more than the two of them needed it for a gaming marathon. They took one look at Darren and quickly moved.

Darren faced the window for a while, not noticing the changes in scenery, taking in shuddering breaths as Chris held his hand and waited for him to start talking. Finally, the curly-haired actor turned to his friend, and said with a wry smile, "She didn't know who I was."

Chris tilted his head in confusion.

"Rhi...at the bookstore...she thought I was just some random, slightly-hyper customer who needed help finding something."

"Maybe she doesn't watch the show?"

"Oh, no, she LOVES the show. Practically has the dialogue and songs memorized. She just thinks that nothing interesting could ever happen to her. Calls it her 'very boring life.'"

"So, tell me about her. She works at a bookstore. Is she the manager?"

"No, she works there on weekends. She's a full-time grad student."

"Busy woman! What's she studying?"

"It's her second master's. She already has a library degree, but she's getting another one in early childhood education at UW-Madison so she can teach."

"That's a good school. You went to her place...does she have a roommate?"

"Yeah, her cat, Megan," Darren laughed. "She came right up to me, but she's normally shy around strangers..."

"And there's no one stranger than you, Dare..." Chris interrupted with a grin.

Darren chuckled, "Rhi basically said the same thing...only the way she said it, it sort of sounded like an insult. She didn't mean it that way, but she wouldn't stop apologizing, so I had to kiss her."

Chris stared at the dreamy look on his friend's face. "HAD to kiss her? Poor you...so...how was it?"

"It was...perfect...she hasn't...uh...been in...many relationships, so we...went really slowly, and it was just...PERFECT!"

"How old is she, Dare?"

"A bit older than me...about nine months..."

"Long enough to make another human being..."

Darren laughed at his friend's joke. No wonder they got along so well. They had the same dorky sense of humor. The older man was sure that Rhi and Chris would get on like a house on fire too.

Chris' next question roused him from his thoughts. "She's 25 and hasn't...'been in many relationships?' What does that mean exactly?"

Darren hesitated to respond, both because he wanted to keep his and Rhi's night together to himself, and because he wasn't sure it was his place to reveal her lack of experience, even to one of his best friends.

"Ummm...she is an...interesting mixture of shy and...forthright, so...she hasn't had a lot of opportunities to...socialize..." Darren finished lamely, using Rhi's own words to describe her situation.

Chris looked at his co-star thoughtfully. "Socialize? Darren! Do you mean she'd never...? She was a...? Are you sure she's 25?"

"Chris! Why don't you say it loud enough for the driver to hear? Not everyone has a lot of...experience." Darren turned his head away, a bit miffed at his friend's reaction.

"I'm sorry...I was just...surprised. I don't have any room to judge...I was heading down the same path until I moved to LA. Darren? Talk to me. Tell me more."

"She's super-organized. She's a teaching assistant at her school. She wants to work with gifted kids some day. She's never had many friends, and she wants to help kids like her be more socially adept. She adores her niece and nephew. She likes her sister-in-law better than her brother. She knows more about me than I do, but she promised to stop googling me. OH! I have her picture in my phone."

Darren smiled sweetly when he pulled up the picture they had taken that morning. Reluctantly, he handed his phone to Chris, who studied the photo for a minute.

"She's..."

"What?"

"She's not your usual type."

"Maybe she is my type. Maybe the others weren't, which is why they didn't work."

Chris handed the phone back with a shrug. "Sounds reasonable to me. She is cute. I like the grey sprinkled through her hair."

Darren nodded, the lump in his throat not letting him respond while he rubbed his thumb over Rhi's face.

"Dare, I don't want to rain on your parade, but..."

"Should we get Lea back here to sing?"

Chris playfully shoved Darren's shoulder. "Very funny, Mr. Criss. Just let me say this, as one of your best friends." Darren nodded for him to continue.

"I know that you know that, regardless of anything else, this is going to be hard, the long-distance thing. But, is she ready...are you both ready for what being together is going to mean?"

Knowing exactly what Chris was getting at, Darren sputtered, "We didn't have a lot of time to...talk about stuff like that, but..."

Chris held up his hand, "I get it, Dare. You were both swept up in the heat of the moment, and it will probably take some time for the reality of your life to rear its ugly head because you won't be seen together for awhile, but you need to prepare her. If Rhi is into the show like you said, then she'll probably figure it out on her own, but she's a...civilian, Darren, and it isn't fair for her to not know what she's getting into."

"I know, Chris, I know...I will...as soon as the time is right...I'll tell her...make sure she understands..."

Chris nodded, wondering if his friend was being honest with him, and himself. Deciding that pressing the point now wasn't going to accomplish anything, he gently ordered, "Lay your head on my shoulder, Dare, and close your eyes. You can think about your perfect woman, maybe even dream about her, hunh?"

Darren nodded sleepily, and doing as Chris suggested, his voice got progressively quieter and more slurred until he dozed off with a smile on his face as he revealed other details about Rhi. "She's a smidgeon taller than me. I know - who isn't?...All her pants have pockets, just like kangaroos...She still has all the books her mom bought her when she was a kid...She loves smoothies and milksh..."


	6. Connections

**Connections (Something Is Happening, Chapter 1 - Anticipation)**

Darren stroked my cheek with his free hand, and gave me the most endearing smile, but didn't say another word. Climbing out of my car, he waved, then turned away and straightened his shoulders as if bracing himself for something, finally disappearing into the hotel...

I stared at the last place I had seen Darren until a parade of people started coming out of the building. I recognized a few of the actors from Glee carrying luggage and pillows and figured the other people were assistants or backstage crew. Hopefully, I scanned the group for a head of dark curls, but no luck...

Shaking my head, I said sternly to myself, "Get a grip, Rhiannon! You only met him yesterday...you can survive this." I swiped roughly at the tears on my cheeks, started the car, and drove home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time I pulled into my driveway, I was superficially calmer, but when Mrs. Donovan waved cheerfully at me from her porch, I burst out of my car and into her arms, almost knocking her over.

She led me to her couch, stroking my back while I cried myself out. When I was finally just taking in shivering breaths, she handed me a tissue, and asked gently, "Rhiannon? Honey? What's this about?"

I blurted in an anguished tone, "Met someone...think I could...love him...California...he's gone!"

"Rhiannon! Take a deep breath, in, out, good...you have to stop this, sweetie, or you're going to make yourself sick. Take another deep breath...okay...now slowly...fill in the blanks. You met someone? Yesterday?"

I nodded before explaining, "At the bookstore. He was looking for a book for his niece and I stayed late."

"Tell me about him, honey."

"His name is Darren Criss. He's...beautiful. Dark curly hair, amber eyes, and an adorable smile. He's an actor so he lives..."

"In California. I'm beginning to see the problem. What was he doing here?"

Hesitant to go any further because I was sure no one would believe me, I started, "Uh, Mrs. D...you know the show Glee?"

"Sure, honey. I'm not allowed to call you after 8 on Tuesday nights because it's on...oh my word, Rhiannon! Are you saying you met that darling boy that fills out his blazers so well?"

I stared at my neighbor in disbelief, and she chuckled at my shocked expression.

"I'm old, Rhiannon, not dead. I watched it once after you mentioned it, and got hooked. I admit I don't understand everything they talk about, but all of those young people are so attractive and talented. And, Darren Criss...that's the one from the boarding school, right?"

Nodding with a shy smile, I pulled my phone out of my pocket to show her the picture we took that morning.

"He is a handsome fellow! I saw the ad for their concert in the paper. So, tell me what happened, honey."

"Well, like I said, I helped him find a book for his niece. I didn't recognize him at first, but when I realized it was him, I started to hyperventilate. He helped me, and we had already sort of..."

"Clicked?" Mrs. Donovan helpfully supplied.

"Exactly. He asked me to dinner, so I suggested the Twin Kiss."

"Rhiannon, you sly devil. Did that give him any ideas?"

I chuckled. "It did...when he found out I live close by, he wanted to see my house, and meet Megan, so I gave him a tour and..."

"One thing led to another?"

Blushing like mad, I nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Rhiannon?" Mrs. Donovan put her hand on mine. "Are you okay? Your first time should be magical...and can be scary." Since Mrs. D and I had basically adopted each other, we had discussed many personal things, including my lack of...experience.

"Oh, Mrs. D, it WAS both. But, Darren, he was so sweet and gentle. He took everything so slowly. He must have asked me half a dozen times if I was okay, and if I wanted to stop. I finally had to...um...push him into...uh...finishing."

Now Mrs. Donovan chuckled. "Sounds like a keeper, Rhiannon. You said he's gone?"

Tears started to well up in my eyes again. "Yesterday was their day off, then they left this afternoon for their next show near Chicago. I drove him back to his hotel and we won't see each other for more than a month..."

Putting her arm around my shoulder, she said reassuringly, "I know you young people. You'll talk on the phone, and email, and use whatever other new-fangled technology you've got. How will you see him in a month?"

Nodding through my tears, I said shakily, "I have a HUGE favor to ask you."

Her reply of, "Anything, Rhiannon," made me smile as I remembered Darren making the same promise.

"We worked out that I can meet the tour for their last two shows in Las Vegas at the beginning of August, and then Darren and I will drive to California, so I can stay with him for a few weeks until school starts. But..."

"Of course Megan can stay here, Rhiannon. You never have to worry about that."

I threw my arms around my landlady, thanking her over and over again.

"You're more than welcome, sweetheart." I suddenly yawned as we broke apart.

"You must be exhausted...you've had a big 24 hours. Before you go rest, I want to remind you of a few things, Rhiannon. Some of the people you tell about this are going to doubt that you could be so serious about someone you just met, someone who lives so far away, someone whose life is so different than yours. They might even imply that you're not good enough for Darren, which is crazy talk. If that happens, you remember the connection you felt with each other at the bookstore...the connection that was strong enough that you chose to share one of the most precious experiences two people can. I hope I get to meet your young man some day, but, I know you, Rhiannon. You have excellent judgment, so I have every confidence that you two will be able to work out any issues that come up. And always remember, I'm here to listen and want to help however I can."

Hugging my neighbor again, I was overwhelmed by Mrs. Donovan's profound response. I knew that I would never have reason to doubt her support as Darren and I figured out where he and I were headed.

But, right then, I was headed to bed for a much-needed nap.


	7. Phone Tag

**Phone Tag (Something Is Happening, Chapter 2 - Communication)**

My second favorite form of daily communication with Darren were phone calls. Skyping was best, but it was more difficult to arrange. As it had since we met, our conversations flowed easily and all over the place, sometimes silly, sometimes serious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rhi: "I watched A Very Potter Musical again yesterday, Dare. It's hard to believe you guys put that all together when you were just in college."

Darren (chuckling): "How many times is that, Rhi? 20? 30?"

Rhi: "I haven't actually counted, but I see something new every time."

Darren: "What did you see this time?"

Rhi: "Umm...your hair."

Darren: "My hair?"

Rhi: "Now that I've seen it up close, I wanted to look at it again when it was longer."

Darren: "And?"

Rhi: "Well...Dare...honestly?"

Darren: "Always."

Rhi: "Umm...let's just say I like it shorter and naturally curly. The gel suits Blaine, but you're more...loose and...spontaneous...and your hair should be too."

Darren: "I never thought of my hair as a personality indicator, but I can see that. What does my longer hair say about me?"

Rhi: "That you need a haircut. It looked like a bush on your head, Darren."

Darren (snorting): "I'll keep that in mind, Rhi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darren: "Chris tried to get me to break character again last night."

Rhi: "What did he do?"

Darren: "How to say this nicely? He...uh...he goosed me."

Rhi: "He pinched your butt? In front of thousands of screaming Gleeks? I bet they went crazy!"

Darren: "I'm not sure how much of the audience could see it, but I certainly heard about it afterwards. I'm going to have to come up with something really sneaky for Saturday's show."

Rhi: "Am I wrong, or are your pranks escalating?"

Darren: "You're right...we're so conditioned to expect something at this point, that it has to be...big to have a chance of working."

Rhi: "I just had a thought...no, never mind...it's too much..."

Darren: "I'm desperate, Rhi. I'm willing to try just about anything."

Rhi: "It's a bad idea, Dare. You wouldn't want to go there...and it would start insane rumors."

Darren: "Rhiiiiii...I wish you could see me because my puppy dog eyes would show you how much I want you to tell me, no matter what it is..."

Rhi: "How about this? If you're still trying by a week before the Vegas shows and haven't thought of it yourself, I'll tell you then..."

Darren: "Okay...but if my behind is black and blue by then, it's on your head...wait...that didn't come out right..."

Rhi laughs hysterically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rhi: "Dare, we got the most amazing things in the mail today."

Darren: "Really, Rhi. Whatever might they be?"

Rhi (chuckling): "You know perfectly well we got a blender and a lifetime supply of cat treats. You must really be throwing off Amazon's demographic data!"

Darren: "Anything for you, sweetie! Since Megan likes smoothies and milkshakes, I thought she could make her own. And, of course, the cat treats are for you to enjoy."

Rhi: "Very funny, Mr. Criss. Anyway, we LOVE them! Thank you SO MUCH! I've always wanted a blender, but it seemed like something I could live without. Now, I'm not so sure..."

Darren: "Did you already make something?"

Rhi: "Cat treat milkshakes. I figured since they came together..."

Darren (laughing): "No, really, Rhi, what did you make?"

Rhi: "I only had the ingredients for a chocolate milkshake, which was super-yummy. I'll have to get some fruit when I go to the store next time for smoothies."

Darren: "Fruit...that's it!"

Rhi: "That's what?"

Darren: "Oh...nothing, Rhi. Just something I've been trying to figure out...and fruit is the answer."

Rhi: "Is this like Jeopardy where I have to figure out the question?"

Darren (chuckling): "You do watch too much TV, Rhi!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darren: "But, Rhi, the money is no problem."

Rhi: "Darren, the money is the problem."

Darren: "I'm confused..."

Rhi: "I know I'm being stubborn, but it just feels...wrong for you to pay for my whole Vegas trip. It's like I'm your...kept woman."

Darren: "Whoa! Rhi! It is NOT like that. The rule in my family is that whoever issues the invitation pays. I invited you to visit, so..."

Rhi: "That's fine for going to...Pizza Hut, but we're talking two one-way plane tickets, a hotel on the Strip, meals at fancy restaurants, and who knows what else when we get to LA?"

Darren (gently): "Rhi? This is a bit delicate, but...can you afford half the cost to come here?"

Rhi (hesitating): "Uh...no, I actually can't."

Darren: "Then I think we're at a standstill, Rhi, because you are coming to Vegas if I have to carry you on my back!"

Rhi (laughing): "That I'd like to see...(more seriously) Dare, I want to come so badly, and it would be easy to say yes. But I've been on my own for a long time, and letting you pay for everything feels like...a huge step backward. I'm really sorry...I don't know what to do..." (sniffling)

Darren (gently): "Rhi, honey, don't cry. We'll figure something out. What if...we split the cost, but not half and half? Do you think you could afford the...ticket to Vegas? And still have some money for souvenirs or clothes or whatever you'd want to bring home?"

Rhi (brightening): "Oh, Dare, thank you for understanding...I think...yeah, I could definitely manage that."

Dare: "Then that's what we'll do! Our first disagreement settled peacefully!"

Rhi (laughing): "I hate to burst your bubble, but in my family, that was a love fest!"

Dare: "Uh...I think I'll wait a while to meet your family, Rhi..."


	8. Are You a Spy?

**Are You a Spy? (Something Is Happening, Chapter 4 - Together Again)**

Brandi (super-enthusiastically): "Thank you for calling McCarran International Airport in Las Vegas! This is Brandi! How can I help you?

Darren (laughing): "I'm impressed, Brandi, that's a mouthful."

Brandi: "Thank you, sir! I attended six weeks of phone training!"

Darren: "It's serving you well. Listen, Brandi, I want to pay for a limousine for someone who will be arriving from Dallas tonight. How do I do that?"

Brandi: "Ummm...we don't do that, sir. This is an airport. We only have airplanes...and sometimes helicopters."

Darren (under his breath): "This is like talking to Brittany."

Brandi: "My name is Brandi, sir."

Darren: "Right. I wasn't clear the first time. A friend of mine is flying in from Dallas later, and I want to hire a limousine to take her to her hotel and wherever else she wants to go for the next few days. How do I do that?"

Brandi: "OHHH...why didn't you say so? John T. Chauffeur is available for tonight, and he can make arrangements with the company for someone to drive your friend around."

Darren: "John T. Chauffeur? Is his middle name The?" (laughing)

Brandi: "How did you KNOW that? Are you a spy?"

Darren (still laughing): "No, Brandi. Just a good guess. How do I pay for this?"

Brandi: "Normally, the passenger pays in person, so I'm not sure..."

Darren: "If I give you my credit card info over the phone, can you run it through your computer?"

Brandi (hesitantly): "I don't know, sir..."

Darren: "Brandi, I'm going to tell you a secret. But you have to promise not to tell a soul."

Brandi (whispering): "Confidentiality is an information booth attendant's watchword, sir."

Darren: "Excellent! But, YOU don't have to whisper, Brandi. Just don't put me on speakerphone and we'll be good...Brandi? Are you still there?"

Brandi: "I'm trying to find the speakerphone button, sir. They didn't cover that in the training."

Darren (sighing): "Never mind, Brandi. Here's the deal. Have you ever seen the TV show Glee?"

Brandi (squeals): "OOOHHH! I love that show! And that Darren Criss is so cute!"

Darren: "Brandi, this IS Darren Criss...Brandi? Brandi?"

Brandi: "Do you have any proof of that, sir?"

Darren: "I could...sing! What do you want to hear?"

Brandi: "Darren would know 'Teenage Dream.' Can you sing that?"

Darren: "How about the first verse? Ready? Here goes...  
You think I'm pretty without any make-up on.  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong.  
I know you get me, so I let my walls...

Brandi: "OH! MY! GOD! You really are him! I would be happy to take your credit card, Mr. Criss!"

Darren: "Great! But, I need you to do me another favor, and it might be a little... complicated."

Brandi: "I would do anything for such a valued and long-standing customer, Mr. Criss. You just have to ask!"

Darren (trying not laugh): "Okay, Brandi, in about an hour, my friend, Rhi Harris, is going to ask if you have a message for her, and after getting her and John together, this is what I want you to say. 'Don't argue, Rhi. D2' What do you think?"

Brandi: "Is that a coded message, Mr. Criss? Are you sure you're not a spy?"

Darren: "I'm sure, just an actor. Can you repeat that back to me a few times? It needs to be just right."

Brandi: "Don't argue Rhi, D2 Don't argue, Rhi, D2 Don't argue Rhi, D2. See, Mr. Criss, I have an excellent memory."

Darren: "Thanks so much, Brandi! Let me give you my credit card information..."

Brandi: "For what, Mr. Criss?"


	9. THWACK!

**THWACK! (Something Is Happening, Chapter 4 - Together Again)**

"Chris? You still awake?"

"Yes, Darren, I'm STILL awake, because you keep ASKING me if I'm awake EVERY TEN MINUTES!"

"I'm sorry, C, I really am. I'm just so excited to see Rhi...in person!"

Chris sighed in understanding. "I know you are, Dare. I have to admit, when you told me about her on the bus out of Wisconsin, I didn't think you'd make it this far."

"You didn't? You acted like you did."

"Of course I did, Dare. I was supporting my best friend's crazy decision to get involved with a girl he'd known for less than a day who lived hundreds of miles away, AND, who he wouldn't be seeing for at least a month, and rarely, if ever, after that."

"Well...when you put it that way..."

Darren and Chris both burst out laughing.

"It is amazing, isn't it, Chris? She's amazing...I can't believe we're actually in the same city...the same building..."

"You're amazing, too, Darren, but here's the thing. It's..." Chris looked at his phone. "IT'S 2AM! I'm exhausted. You're exhausted, whether you know it or not. And, if you don't stop talking about her being here...I'M GOING TO SMOTHER YOU WITH A PILLOW just for the peace and quiet."

"Geez, Chris...all you had to do was ask."

"Darren, I HAVE asked...and asked...and..."

"Chris, I'm kidding...I know I've been wackier than usual lately...and I appreciate you putting up with it...I'm going to be quiet now so we can both get some sleep..."

"I'm happy for you, Dare...both of you...and even more happy for the sleep..."

Silence reigned for a few minutes. Then, "Chris? Are you..."

THWACK! A pillow hit Darren in the head as he dissolved into giggles, turning over to dream of Rhiannon...hopefully.


	10. Pls Call

**Pls Call (Anything Can Happen, Chapter 2 - Mystery Woman)**

Silent tears were now falling down Darren's cheeks as well. "I don't know what to say except I'm so sorry, Rhi."

"I am too, Darren. I'm going to go. I have to...get ready for school on Monday."

"Rhiannon, wait! I love you so much."

I knew what he wanted - needed - me to say, and I was desperate to say it, but instead, I said, "I know, Darren. I'll call you soon. I just need some time to think about all of this." And then, I hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darren called and texted me a total of 38 times over the next three days, and it took all my willpower not to respond.

_Saturday night_  
My Dearest Rhi-  
I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am, but I hope you give me the chance to try. Chris told me I should warn you that something like this would probably happen. I thought about it many times, but everything was going so well that I couldn't bring myself to ruin it. And now it's a mess anyway. We wouldn't be in this situation if I had been honest with you. I know that now. Please call me so we can talk. I love you so much. Dare xoxoxoxoxoxox

-rhi, pls call. only 3 hrs but miss u so much already. xoxoxoxoxo d-

_Sunday_  
-now 12 hrs. know ur hearts breakn. mine 2. pls call. luv u.-

-not abuv beggn. on knees rt now. luv u-

-need 2 hear ur laugh. xoxoxxox

-hug megan 4 me. all my luv. dec-

Beautiful Rhi-  
I keep looking at that picture we took at Perkins the morning after we met. We're both smiling at the camera, but I was really smiling at you. My sweet, innocent, adorable Rhiannon. I've been trying to convince myself that we'll get back to that, that I haven't ruined us forever, that you just need time...I know I'm right. All my love, DEC xoxoxxoxox

-txtn Perkins pic. remember? xoxxoxxox-

-sorry if 2 much. cant help it. call. pls. dec-

Rhiannon-  
It's been a day since we...talked. You said you would call me "soon." My mental alarm clock must have thought "soon" was within 24 hours because my fidgetiness just kicked up a few notches. I know that if we can talk in person, we can get past it, Rhi. I just need the chance to explain...no, not explain, you know what happened...to apologize...no, not apologize, I've already done that. I just need to hear your voice and for you to hear mine. We're in this for the long haul, right? As long as we're together, we can overcome anything. I'll wait as long as it takes. I love you, Rhiannon Abigail Harris. Yours, Dare.

-hi from chris. came 4 movie & za 2 cheer me up. xoxox d-

-cant sleep. luv u more n cold za.-

-nite sweetie. wish could say n person. luv u. d-

_Monday_  
Rhiannon-  
I saw a funny license plate on the way to work, and I started to call you so I could tell you about it...then I remembered...hoping that you'll call soon... Love, Dare

Rhi, this is Chris. Since I don't have your email, I "borrowed" Dare's laptop while he's rehearsing with the Warblers. He told me everything that happened, and it's tearing him up that you're so upset and he's at least partially responsible. Yes, he realized that you should discuss the "joys" of dating a celebrity, but he is a man in love, so can you blame him for wanting to avoid unpleasant topics? Please call him, Rhi. Even though I wasn't sure at first, I know now that you two were meant to be together. Best, C.

Rhiannon-  
I'm sorry if my telling Chris made this worse. I broke down last night, and all the gory details spilled out. Talking the whole thing through with him helped me see why I need to be open with you about everything, especially stuff like this. Please, Rhi, call me. All my love, Darren Everett Criss

-ru okay? startn 2 worry. pls call. d-

Rhi-  
Even if you don't want to talk about our situation, please call, or email me or text me so I know you're all right. I understand you need time to think, but I'm really getting concerned. Love you forever, Darren xoxoxoxxo

Rhiannon, if you don't give me some sort of sign that you're alive, I'm going to...call Mrs. Donovan! I'll find her number somehow, and ask her to come over to your place to check on you. That's actually a really good idea. You've probably told her all about what happened...I hope you did, to tell you the truth. It makes me feel better that you have her to talk to. Rhi, please, just something quick so I know you're okay. Love always, Dare

Rhi, I'm sure you're even less happy with me now than you were before - if that's possible. I tried to keep it casual when I talked to Mrs. Donovan, but I could tell that she knows what happened. Which is fine, like I said before. I'm glad you have someone to lean on when you need to. She obviously loves you, but how could she not? She was very nice, considering. And I was so relieved to hear that you're keeping to your usual routine. I would hate to disrupt your life more than I already have. Of course, she wouldn't break your confidence, but she did tell me that you seemed less upset than yesterday. That gives me hope. You give me hope, Rhiannon. All my love, Dare XOXOXOXO

_Tuesday_  
Dearest Rhi-  
I know you don't have school today, and let me tell you, it's taking everything I've got to not call you. It occurred to me that you might not be calling me, even though you want to, because you think I'm mad at you for not getting in touch before now. I'm not, Rhi, really I'm not. All I want is to hear your voice, and to have the chance to talk about this with you. I'm not sure what our shooting schedule will be today, but even if you just call and leave a message, I'll call you back as soon as we have a break. Love forever (and ever), DEC xxoxoxoxoxoxxo

-checkd msgs. none. sad. dec xoxo-

-still no msgs. rhi? pls? luv u-

-had chris call 2 make sure phone workn. is. :( d-

We're on our lunch break, and I'm not very hungry, so I'm taking the time for something much more important - writing to my girlfriend. My funny clever smart sweet beautiful girlfriend. You are still my girlfriend, Rhiannon. We didn't break up! DID! NOT! Maybe if I say it enough, we'll both know that it's true. I love you so much, Rhi, I need you so much. I didn't know how much until we stopped...talking. Please call me, sweetie. I love you! Your D2

-megan calld. wants u 2 call me. :) xoxoxox-

-workn on group #. know u luv those. & me. pls call. d-

-lea says hi. says she likes u more n me. i do 2. call me.-

The strangest thing just happened. I want so badly to tell you about it in person, but this will have to do. Ryan (THAT Ryan!) asked if he could talk to me in private. Of course I said yes, so we went into an empty rehearsal hall, and he asked me if I'm okay. I told him I was, and he just gave me a sad smile. Apparently, word of our...difficulties have gotten all the way to the top. I swear I only told Chris...and Lea...who probably told Di...who am I kidding? Everyone knows about it. I'm sorry, sweetie. This probably isn't what you wanted, but honesty is my new policy, so I'm telling you. I love you and miss you, Rhiannon Abigail Harris. Please call me so that my boss doesn't fire me for lack of interest. KIDDING! Call me for whatever reason makes you call me. Dare xoxoxoxo

-di hit me. knows 4 sure. luv u.-

-heather hit me. theme? d2-

-naya hit me. hard. xoxoxo-

-black/blue. save me rhi. pls call. luv u-

I'm done for the day, thank goodness. If one more of the girls had "expressed their opinion" about our situation, I'd have to stop at the ER on the way home. Cory and Mark had a few choice words for me as well. It's safe to say that everyone, me included, realizes I blew this one, Rhi. I know that. I just need the chance to make things right. Please give me that chance, honey. Give us that chance. I'm sweaty-gross, so I'm going to shower here, then head home to do some chores I've been neglecting before the show tonight. Since you'll be watching it too, I can pretend that we're watching it together. You will be watching it, won't you, Rhi? Please? I love you so much... Dare xoxox

-never though u'd not watch glee. now thats all im thinkn. rhi?-

-rhi? pls watch. pls call. PLS? luv u!-

Rhi-  
I promise this will be my last attempt at contacting you until you're ready to talk to me. Even though you're upset with me, I hope that you'll still be able to watch this week's show in an hour. Before you and I...got together, you loved Glee, and I would be even more mad at myself than I already am if I ruined that for you. It's a good episode with great music, and I think you'll enjoy Blaine's number. I worked hard on it, and couldn't help but think of our future when we filmed it. Looking forward to our post-Glee skype date (please, Rhi?) All my love, D2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My brain was hosting a vicious tug-of-war between the knowledge that he was not responsible for these intruders and worrying how I would deal with them for...however long we were together. I had thought about not watching Glee that week, but Darren was obviously proud of Blaine's "West Side Story" audition, so I couldn't resist.


	11. Constant Craving

**Constant Craving (Anything Can Happen, Chapter 2 - Mystery Woman)**

Darren loved me and I loved him, and although bumps in the road were inevitable, he certainly didn't cause this one intentionally. All that was important is that we would get past them together.

I dialed his number with trepidation, knowing he would see it was me on his caller ID. As the phone started to ring, I wondered, would he answer? Had I done more damage than could be repaired?

Then I heard his sweet voice say, "I love you so much, Rhiannon."

And, of course, I replied, "I love you more, Dare."

Because I couldn't stop crying, Darren wouldn't hang up for over an hour so he could comfort me. I felt horrible. Yes, he hadn't handled the situation very well, but I didn't need to rub his nose in it by refusing to talk to him for three days. We didn't say much beyond endless "I love you"s and "I'm so sorry"s. Finally, Darren insisted that I get some sleep since I had school the next day, but we arranged a skype date for as soon as I got home that evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, I nervously dialed his number and waited for the video call icon to pop up. He'd said there was nothing to forgive, but what if he'd changed his mind after thinking about it all day? Suddenly his face appeared, nearly split in half by a huge grin, and when he immediately kissed his fingers, putting them up to the screen, I knew everything would be okay.

"Rhiannon! I love you so much!"

Giggling, I matched my hand to his, replying, "I love you more, Dare!"

Then we started talking over top of each other.

"Rhi, it's so good to hear your voice! How was your day? Are you all right? Did you get enough sleep? I felt badly for making you hang up last night, but..."

"Darren, are you SURE you're not mad at me? I know I made a mountain out of a molehill, but the whole invasion of privacy thing is just so...so...I don't even know what it is..."

We both stopped talking abruptly and then started laughing.

After catching my breath, I said, "You go first, Darren."

"Sweetie, I'm positive it's okay, really. I know that you don't like...surprises, and I knew that the paparazzi would eventually figure out that we're together and turn up on your doorstep, so I should have made myself bring it up, so you would be prepared. I'm so so SO sorry, love."

Darren's use of "love" as an endearment took me aback for a second, but when I recovered, I replied, "I know you are, Dare. I'm apologizing one last time for my part in escalating this whole thing, and then, I think we should stop kicking ourselves and move on. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, Rhi," my boyfriend agreed with his adorable smile.

We concluded that we needed to discuss how to handle the more unique aspects of our relationship and any further visits from the media, but decided to let it go until the next day. Right then, we were desperate to share everything that we hadn't been able to since the horrible phone call that started all this. It turned out to be the right approach, because we both slept better that night than we had for days.

Our next night's skype date ended much more...interestingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We started as usual, talking about the day's happenings, then Darren heaved a big sigh, saying, "Since this all stems from my life, I'll take the first step. I'm not going to say...that word, Rhi, but I want you to know that I didn't intentionally not bring up the...issues that being with capitalized DARREN CRISS could mean for you... That's not right...it was intentional, but not because I thought you couldn't take it, or I was trying to conceal anything from you. I wanted to be lower case Darren for as long as possible, and it was so easy to not mention the potential problems."

"I know that, Dare, and if we're being completely truthful, those thoughts floated through my head periodically, too. But, like you said, it was easy to ignore them as long as nothing was happening. We'll have to get used to the fact that not only are we dealing with long-distance issues, but also the...less thrilling aspects of your fame. It's no one's fault...it's just the way it is..."

Nodding, Darren agreed. "So, from this point forward, if either of us has...concerns, about anything, we bring them up, no matter how much we don't want to, plan for them if we can, and no more hiding things."

"Absolutely. Um...Dare...if we're being totally honest...I need to...tell you something..."

"Anything, love. You know that..."

I took a deep breath. "Darren, I've been thinking about why I got so...whacked out so quickly. It's a little...embarrassing though, so it might come out wrong..."

"Rhi, rest your hands on your knees palms up."

Cocking my head in confusion, I did as he asked.

"Okay, now imagine my hands in yours. Can you feel them? I'm squeezing your fingers a little. Does that help?"

Touched by my boyfriend's sweetness, I replied, "It does, Dare. Okay, here goes. Even though we haven't spent a lot of time together, in the same space, I mean, I think...my body...misses yours."

Darren's mouth dropped open a bit, but he didn't say anything.

"My subconscious has been...constantly craving physical contact with you...so I was already tense and didn't realize it. When the paparazzi stuff came up, I was more than a few degrees off normal, so it didn't take much to push me over the edge."

I could hear crickets chirping in the deafening silence.

"Dare? Darren? Never mind...I shouldn't have said anything...I should go and get ready for..."

"Rhi, stop."

I stopped.

"Rhiannon. What are you saying exactly?"

"Dare, I think I need...us to...be together...I mean, we're together, but TOGETHER-together. But that's not going to happen any time soon, though, because meeting up isn't possible until Thanksgiving with our schedules." I sighed in disappointment.

Darren stared quietly at me for minute. Then, "Rhi, I've got an idea, if you're up for it, and think it would help. I'll totally understand if you don't want to, but..."

"Darren, stop."

Darren stopped.

"Tell me."

"Rhi, what if we were...together without being...TOGETHER?"

Now I stared at him without saying anything.

"Rhi? Rhiannon?"

"Darren, are you suggesting that we have...some kind of...phone sex?" I choked out the last two words.

"Well, no. I was thinking about skype...wouldn't that be better? Because then we could actually...see...everything that was happening?"

A million thoughts flew through my head, and my face turned beet red. We couldn't! But...why not? We're adults. We wouldn't be hurting anyone. And, what if it really did help?

"Rhi? Tell me what you're thinking..."

"I WAS thinking...no way..." Darren's face dropped.

"But, now I'm thinking...why not?"

A smile spread across his face. "Why not, indeed."

"Dare, I've never done...ANYTHING like that before...I wouldn't have a clue how to...start..."

Darren chuckled. "You may be surprised to learn, dearest, that I haven't either. We'll figure it out together."

"NOW?"

"No time like the present, Rhi. Got a hot date you'll miss?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Very funny, Mr. Criss. So..."

"So...why don't we get comfortable?"

We both made sure our outside doors were locked, grabbed our computers and hurried to our respective bedrooms.

"We've got to find somewhere for the computers to sit for...optimal viewing."

I looked around for a minute before exclaiming, "My desk chair!" Hurrying to get it, I returned to find Darren had done the same at his house.

Once we were settled against our pillows and had made sure that we could see as much of each other as possible, Darren asked anxiously, "Rhi? Are you sure? We don't have to do this. I don't want you to regret getting swept up..."

"Dare, I appreciate your concern, really, I do, but I'm going to say this one time, and then you're not allowed to ask again. I want to do this, and I'll let you know if I want to stop. I don't think I will, but I'll tell you. Got it?"

Darren smiled, knowing I was alluding to our first time making love when he had asked me repeatedly if I was okay and if I wanted to continue. "Got it, Rhi. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be, Dare."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, we were both completely naked, panting, and...much less tense. We had moved the computers close to our faces and once again matched our fingers on the screen, smiling tiredly at each other.

Darren said breathlessly, "Rhiannon, that was the best idea...EVER!"

My grin widened. "I can't take all the credit, Dare. I might have provided the original...impetus, but you...you came up with the actual...procedures and told me what to do. You might want to re-think your career aspirations."

"I HAVE always wanted to direct."


	12. Snail Mail

**Snail Mail (Anything Can Happen, Chapter 4 - Feels Like the First Time )**

November 11, 2011

My Dearest Rhiannon-

I know you and I skyped last night, but I'm taking advantage of an unscheduled break. You know how Finn can't dance very well? Neither can Cory. So, Zach is running through a tough bit of choreography with him and Harry and Heather (for moral support) and gave the rest of us twenty minutes to do whatever.

Email would get to you faster, but I know how happy snail mail letters make you...

I'm sorry I'll miss your official birthday, but, we'll celebrate when I bring myself (and, yes, The First Time DVD) to Wisconsin a couple of days later. I'm not planning on wrapping either of us. Is that okay? (insert winky face - hard to do when you're writing by hand) You and Mrs. Donovan will have a fabulous time at the "Sound of Music" sing-along - I'm so proud of you for stepping outside your comfort zone, love.

When we see each other next, you really will be the "older woman." Your maturity and sophistication does overwhelm me sometimes, sweetie (smiley face). Isn't it funny how when you're little, nine months seems like an eternity, but now, not so much. You would have been in 4th grade when I was in 3rd - if we had known each other then - and the social pressures would have been huge for us to not hang out together. There's the whole chasm of being in different grades, and then, remember boy vs. girl cooties? None of that would have mattered to me, though. I would have fought anyone to play with the cutest, smartest, funniest girl at recess - YOU! (smiley face - sorry, but I can't help putting those in)

HI, RHI! IT'S LEA! I SWIPED DARREN'S NOTEBOOK TO TELL YOU HOW EXCITED HE IS TO BE VISITING YOU, IN CASE HE HASN'T MENTIONED IT YET. WE'RE SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO. THE PERFECT PAIR. A MATCHED SET...OKAY, DARE, OKAY! I'LL STOP. BYE, RHI! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY AND HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!

Sorry about that, honey. Lea gets a little...excited sometimes. Actually, she and Chris have been so supportive. You and I have basically got the long-distance thing down, thanks to the various ways we communicate (yes, THAT way, too!), but sometimes it does get to me. I've told you that I occasionally get extra bummed that I can't hold you in my arms, and they've been great about letting me vent about it, and distracting me. I owe them a lot.

Serious time is over...and our break is almost too. Thankfully, my super-organized girlfriend made me this nifty correspondence notebook, complete with envelopes and stamps, so I can just pop this letter in the mailbox on the way off the lot.

I'll be waiting for your call tonight, sweetheart.

All my love forever,  
Darren Everett Criss

PS: DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY YOU COULD GET FOR THIS ON EBAY?

PPS: Sorry, Rhi. That was Kevin. I'm writing these letters in my trailer from now on. xoxoxoxxo


	13. The Big Confab

**The Big Confab (Anything Can Happen, Chapter 7 - Meeting the In-Laws)**

Darren made arrangements for Beth and the kids to take me to the movies the next day so he could have the big confab with my parents while Kevin was at work and the house was empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Art and Darren were chatting in the library about the upcoming NFL playoffs when Lilly brought in a goodie-laden tray. "Normally, Art and I have afternoon tea, but I understand from Rhiannon that you're a coffee aficionado. Cream? Sugar?"

"Thanks so much, Mrs...I mean, Lilly. Sorry...it's going to take me a while to get used to that. Just black is fine."

Chuckling, Art recalled, "I remember when I met Lilly's folks. Her dad was even taller than I am, and I was this skinny kid who figured he thought I was planning to kidnap his little girl to live in big, bad Chicago. My hands were shaking so badly I couldn't tie my tie, so I showed up without it. But he was a real gentle giant. Told me to call him Frank right off. Took awhile, but I finally managed."

"Do Rhi's grandparents live nearby, sir?"

Lilly exchanged a bittersweet glance with Art as she handed Darren and her husband cups of coffee. "Unfortunately, none of our parents are living. All four of them died when the kids were young."

"I'm so sorry...if I had known...Rhi never said..."

Patting his hand, Lilly reassured him, "Thank you, Darren, but don't worry. Rhi was very close to her grandparents - this is the house where I grew up and we moved in with my parents right after Kevin was born. For good or for bad, Rhiannon is old enough to remember their passings very well. We all have fond memories of them, but I'm sure you've realized that Rhi finds it difficult to let her guard down and share her true feelings."

Art added, "But, once she does..."

Darren smiled before finishing the thought, "...she is a treasure of deep emotions."

Lilly studied Darren for a moment. "You have really gotten to know our girl, haven't you?"

"That what I wanted to talk to you about, Art, Lilly... This might be a little formal for today's world, but my parents raised me and my brother to 'do things right' as my mom says." Taking a deep breath, the actor continued, "I know that you are aware of our future plans, and, even though Rhi felt it wasn't necessary, I wanted to...well...ask for your permission to ask her to marry me."

"Darren," Art started with great deliberation. "You are a thoughtful young man who obviously cares for Rhiannon very much..."

"Love, sir...I love Rhiannon..." Darren corrected the older man.

"And it's very clear she is in love with you," Lilly inserted calmly.

"But, I must admit, Darren, that Rhi's mother and I have some...reservations..."

"I can understand that, sir, and I am prepared to do whatever I need to in order to put your minds at ease."

Art pulled a list out of his shirt pocket. Darren couldn't help but crack a smile, which his future father-in-law returned. "Yes, Darren, she gets that from me. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Absolutely."

"First is Rhiannon's education. She has invested a lot of effort, pulled up stakes, to pursue what we think she probably wanted to do all along: teach. We're concerned that Rhi will get caught up and let herself be talked out of finishing her degree."

"Sir, you don't have to worry about that. I'm the one that told Rhi that school is non-negotiable. We've done the long-distance thing this long, we can wait a few more months until she graduates."

With a bit of shock in his voice, Art said, "You told her...?" Lilly hid a small smile behind her hand.

"Yes, sir. What's next on your list?"

Glancing down at the creased piece of paper, the older man continued. "I have absolutely no experience with the entertainment business, but it seems very...fleeting...insecure even. I don't want to pry into your finances, but...let me start over. Rhiannon is going to need some time to get established after she graduates. Your television show appears to be a year-to-year thing, and we don't want her to feel stranded somewhere she doesn't know anyone but you. Of course, we would help her, but you know how Rhi can be..."

"Stubborn, sir?" Darren supplied with a grin, before continuing. "Art, Lilly, I own my house outright. I'm not going to get into specifics, but I have invested a large portion of my Glee salary, which is very generous. It wouldn't be my first choice, but I have a music education degree which I've kept current, so I could take a teaching position if necessary. My grandparents on my father's side set up a sizable trust fund for me when I was born that I have never touched. I have decent streams of income from song royalties and..."

Lilly placed her hand gently on Darren's arm to interrupt him. "Honey, you don't need to go on. It sounds like we don't need to worry on that score, do we, Art?"

"No...you've prepared yourself well, son. That brings me to the final item on the list. We have no intentions of trying to influence Rhiannon in this regard, but we are concerned..."

"You, Art, YOU are concerned..." Lilly broke in.

"Right. _I_ am concerned about where you plan to live. I understand from her mother that Rhi has already told you that she would be 'happy' to live in California with you. I am bothered by the distance that would put between her and her limited support system of our family and her landlady, Mrs. Donovan. I know you don't know her, but Rhi thinks of Mrs. Donovan as a grandmother, so I..."

Darren cut Art off. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I do know Mrs. Donovan. More importantly, I know how much she and Rhi mean to each other. And, I know how much Rhiannon treasures her connection with you and your family. Truthfully, I'm concerned about taking Rhi to California too. We talked long and hard about this, and Rhi refused my offer to use New York as our home base. You know that my family lives in San Francisco. They adore Rhi, and she seemed to feel comfortable with them right off the bat."

Art nodded, impressed by the thought the young actor had put into this discussion.

"I have a wide circle of friends in California - many outside the entertainment industry, and some of whom Rhi has already met and liked. I will also encourage her to make friends of her own. In my mind, though, the most crucial aspect of this move will be Rhi's communication with all of you and Mrs. Donovan. We have already discussed keeping in touch via phone, email, skype, whatever works best. We will visit you and I hope you will visit us as often as time and finances allow. And, of course, I will be beside Rhi every step of the way."

Now Art was stunned into silence and Lilly was laughing outright.

"Well..." Art stammered as he crumpled the list into a ball. "...I guess that covers it." Lilly moved to sit beside her son-in-law-to-be, giving him a joyous hug. "Welcome to the family, sweetie!"

Darren, shocked that the inquisition had ended so quickly and easily, turned to his girlfriend's mother, stuttering, "Th...thank you, Lilly." He quickly stood when he realized Art was hovering over him, offering Darren his hand to shake.

"It seems as if our girl's talent for preparation is rubbing off on you, hmm, son? We don't need to get into the details of our talk with her, though, do we?"

Having finally recovered enough to shake Art's hand, Darren agreed, "Of course not, Mr. Ha...I mean, Art."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darren wouldn't give me any specifics, but I assumed it went well when he asked if we could have a date in my room on Christmas Eve after our post-dinner opening of one gift each.


	14. Broadway Here We Come

**Broadway, Here We Come (Anything Can Happen, A Really Long Epilogue - Russet and Cognac)**

A week after Darren returned to California following our drive back to Madison from Pennsylvania, I was waiting for him to call me as planned. Initially I wasn't worried because shooting regularly ran late, but as a half hour became an hour became two hours and he still wasn't answering my texts, my concern was starting to run rampant.

Intending to call Chris to see if he knew where Darren was, I had just picked up my phone when its "Teenage Dream" ring tone started, making me smile in relief.

"Dare? Are you okay? I kept telling myself that shooting just ran over, but..."

"Rhi. Rhi! I'm so sorry I didn't contact you, but I couldn't. I'm fine, but I have to tell you something. Are you sitting down?"

My knees gave out, and I dropped gracelessly onto my couch. "I am now. Tell me, Darren. Is it something bad?"

"No, Rhi, it's something...to think about, but I need to discuss it with you before I...decide what to do."

"Darren, the suspense is killing me! WHAT IS IT?"

"Rhiannon, I was offered a part in...a play."

"Oh my god, Dare! That's fabulous! Wait, what play? Did you audition for something without telling me?"

Chuckling, Darren explained, "You know I'd never do that, Rhi. Honesty, remember? My agent called me at lunch and basically ordered me to stop by on the way home. I thought it was weird because of how late it would be, but he said he didn't want to talk about it on the phone, and time was of the essence."

"Soooo..."

"You know the musical _How to Succeed in Business without Really Trying_?"

"Sure, Daniel Radcliffe's run as J. Pierrepont Finch is almost over, but they haven't announced who is...taking...his...place... Darren, are you telling me that you...that they..."

Darren now sounded strangely calm. "Rhiannon, they want me to fill in for the three weeks between when Daniel is done and Joe Jonas takes over. Something about a scheduling conflict."

"They just ASKED you...no audition...no...nothing? THAT IS UN-FREAKIN-BELIEVABLE! No...it's perfectly believable because you're capitalized DARREN CRISS, the triple threat. He can dance, he can act, he can sing, and he ain't bad to look at either. OH MY GOD! Darren, you must be so excited!"

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Dare? Darren? What's wrong?"

In a very small voice, my fiancee replied, "I can't do it, Rhiannon."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, DARREN EVERETT CRISS? Of course you're doing it! It's the chance of a lifetime! Why WOULDN'T you do it?"

"Rhiannon, it would mean working constantly - and I mean CONSTANTLY - from next week through the end of March. That's almost three months! I'm not sure I could handle it physical..."

"Darren..." I interrupted him. "We both know you can sing and dance forever on very little sleep. What's the real reason? Honesty, remember?"

He sucked in his breath, as if the prospect of answering was actually painful. "Rhiannon, three months of very little contact with you is the reason. You thought it was bad between when you left LA and Thanksgiving? This wouldn't be just a lack of PHYSICAL contact. What with working ahead on Glee - assuming they go for it - and rehearsing here in LA, then rehearsing in New York, then eight shows a week for three weeks...I won't have time to...brush my teeth, let alone spend more than a few minutes a day - if we're lucky - talking on the phone! Rhi, I love you too much to do that to us...to you."

"Darren, you would be doing this FOR you, not TO me. And I love you too much to let you refuse." I heard my fiancee sniffling. "Please don't cry, love. Listen to me. Yes, three months is a long time, but it's not forever. I should have told you this before, but I think part of the problem back then was that I was still...uncertain about us. I needed the physical affirmation that we were together and would stay together. I don't need that now, because I _know_ it's true - forever! I'm not saying it will be fun, but we can...well...make it work, as Tim Gunn says."

Darren chuckled quietly.

"You can text and email during breaks, and I'll answer as soon as I can so you'll have something to look forward to. You'll call when you have time, and not worry about waking me up. Besides, I'll be busy too, preparing my thesis."

"Are you absolutely sure, Rhi? I need you to be sure," Darren asked shakily.

"I've never been more sure of anything, Dare. Except you."

"I love you so much, Rhiannon."

"I love you more, Dare. When do you have to give them your decision?"

"Uh...by noon...tomorrow..."

"Oh my god, Dare! What about Glee?"

"My agent's talking to Ryan, Ian, and Brad right now. I told him there was no point, but he seemed to think that you were the one person who could make me change my mind." I could hear that a hint of a smile had returned to his voice.

"You should go then. I know you can convince them. Call me when you get done, honey. No matter what time."

"No matter what time. Rhiannon Abigail Harris, you are...the best thing that's ever happened to me," Darren declared in an emotion-filled whisper.

"You know I feel the same about you, Dare. Broadway, here we come!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After negotiating with both shows' producers, Darren worked literally almost 24/7 on Glee for the month before to make his absence as unnoticeable as possible there. Then, from mid-February through the end of March he was in New York either rehearsing like mad, or performing eight shows a week. Needless to say we leaned heavily on our old texting/emailing/snail mailing routine until it was all over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My parents and I stepped from our limousine - Darren had insisted - onto the red carpet. When I could see again after dozens of camera flashes blinded us, I looked in the direction of a familiar voice calling, "Rhi! Over here!"

Chris and Lea were hurrying towards us with huge smiles on their faces. "Can you believe it? Dare is a Broadway star!" Lea exclaimed, clapping her hands like a little girl while Chris gave me a hug. They switched places and Chris introduced himself, then Lea, to my parents. Darren and I had hoped that our folks could meet in New York, but unfortunately his dad was on a business trip, so they wouldn't be able to see the show until the following week with Chuck, whose band's tour was coincidentally passing through then as well.

My mom and Lea bonded immediately, admiring each other's dresses and jewelry. As usual, my wardrobe choice didn't matter much to me, but with Mrs. Donovan's assistance, I had chosen a velvet pantsuit in what she assured me was a flattering shade of burgundy.

At Lea's urging we headed inside to find our seats - about ten rows back right in the middle, the perfect spot to see everything. I couldn't stop my knee from jiggling with nerves until my dad stilled it gently with his hand, reassuring me, "Rhiannon. He's going to be great." I nodded stiffly. Of course he would be great, but anything could happen. He could slip, or someone else could flub a line, making him lose his place, or...

Thankfully, the house lights went down, bringing my internal monologue to an abrupt halt. And it was all for nothing anyway, no surprise. Darren was BRILLIANT! There was a technical problem with his microphone (don't they test them beforehand?), but it didn't matter because we were close enough that we could hear him even before they replaced it. He sang and danced flawlessly, and he brought his boyish charm and enthusiasm to the role with a gleam in his eye.

After the show ended, Darren got two curtain calls, topped off by a standing ovation, no one clapping harder than his very proud fiancee.

His adorable grin blossomed when he opened his dressing room door for us after Lea knocked, but he seemed to see only me, kissing me long and hard, until Chris poked him in the side. "Dare! Darren! Olks-fay in the oom-ray!"

We broke apart, breathing hard. "Sorry, everyone!" Darren laughingly apologized. "It's just that we haven't...seen each other in..."

"Eons, honey," I finished, twining my fingers with his. I was amused that he looked very Blaine-esque, except his gelled hair was slightly longer and his suit was a different color.

My dad offered his hand in congratulations. "Excellent job, son! Although it appears prudent that Rhi got her own room at the hotel."

Shaking my dad's hand firmly, Darren replied, "Sorry, sir. Thank you, sir. Yes, sir. My roommate's in the chorus, so he probably wouldn't appreciate...another show tonight."

We all laughed, and while Darren accepted accolades and hugs from everyone, he never let me get too far away before pulling me in for a quick kiss.


	15. Center of My Universe

**The Center of My Universe (Anything Can Happen, A Really Long Epilogue - Russet and Cognac)**

We survived the rest of Darren's H2$ run with minimal angst, although I spent the two days he slept through upon his return to LA biting my nails and waiting for him to call. Thankfully, my schedule didn't kick into really high gear until Darren was settled back into his usual Glee routine, which meant I was the one emailing, texting, and calling when I could catch a few minutes between unplanned stops at the library, meetings with my advisor, and grading my students' work.

Finally, the end of May arrived, bringing with it Darren and my parents to attend my graduation. My fiancee stayed with me and my parents bunked with Mrs. Donovan. We went to the Stone House Restaurant at Quivey's Grove - a place I'd always wanted to go, but was nowhere near able to fit into my budget - the night before, enjoying the fabulous food featuring traditional Wisconsin specialties with a twist.

Mom, Dad, and Mrs. Donovan spent most of the evening regaling Darren with embarrassing - albeit hysterical - anecdotes from my past. His favorite one happened when I was about six and being...creative. I discovered that adding food coloring to glue made - surprise! - colored glue. Unfortunately, it also meant that the glue never dried. I was smart enough to not pour it down the drain after my mom caught me and told me to get rid of it. My logical brain came up with the perfect solution: I dug holes in the snow and poured my concoctions into them.

"Rhi..." Darren choked out between gasps of laughter. "...where...where...did you think it would...GO?"

"I was six, Mr. Criss. I was doing what I thought was best," I snarked back at him.

Silence fell over the table as everyone realized I was starting to not be so amused.

Darren gave me one of his adorable smiles and a peck on my cheek. "I'm sorry, Rhi. Don't be mad. Trust me, that's nothing compared to some of the stuff Chuck and I did. You have my permission to ask my mom to tell you some of her favorite stories so you'll have some dirt on me."

Of course, I couldn't stay miffed, so I gave Darren a gentle kiss. "I'm not mad, honey. I'm just not used to...everyone being so interested in me."

"Get used to it, love. From now on, you're the center of my universe," Darren declared before leaning in to give me a not-so-gentle kiss as our loved ones looked on adoringly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next afternoon, with my parents and Darren cheering in the audience, I received my Master's degree - summa cum laude, Darren was quick to add - and had multiple glowing references in my pocket to use in my job search.


	16. The Company I Keep

**The Company I Keep (Anything Can Happen, A Really Long Epilogue - Russet and Cognac)**

Darren was with me in Madison a few weeks after graduation helping pack my belongings when he got a strange call. I was only half-listening as I kept sorting what I was keeping, what I was giving away, and what I was trashing.

Whoever was on the other end of the phone was doing most of the talking, as Darren replied with "I understand"s and "Thanks for saying that"s.

After he hung up, still considering my belongings I asked distractedly, "Who was that, honey? Chris?"

I realized I wasn't going to get a response, so I turned around, shocked to see Darren staring at his phone. I quickly joined him on the couch, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "Dare? Are you okay? Who WAS that?"

Very quietly, he answered, "Ryan."

Suddenly understanding what must have transpired, I began to rub my hand up and down his arm to comfort him. "What did he say, love?"

"He said that the network finally decided about the show...they're not renewing it for next season."

"Oh, Darren, I'm SO sorry." Darren leaned his head on my shoulder. "I know how much you were looking forward to being back with Chris and Lea and everyone."

"I was, Rhi, but it's the nature of the beast. At least we went out while we were still on top. And, that means there's no pressure on the wedding. We can do what we want when we want."

I stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds. The show that had provided him with endless professional and personal satisfaction, as well as a circle of friends that he thought of as family, was over with the snap of some executive's fingers, and he was looking for silver linings.

Intertwining our fingers and drawing him into me so we could snuggle, I replied, "Darren you are amazing. Absolutely amazing. Yes, this means that our schedule is free and clear, but you will never convince me you're not disappointed."

Darren nodded slightly, but seemed in shock, unable to let his true emotions out. I suggested gently, "Let's cuddle here for a nap. I could use a break."

Nodding again, he let me shift him into a horizontal position, and after we got settled, he closed his eyes, leaning into my hand that was stroking his curls.

Maybe later he'd be able to tell me how he was really feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We continued going through my stuff for the next few days with little mention of Glee's ending. Occasionally he would start a sentence with, "When we get back in the studio..." or "As soon as I get back on the lot..." Then, he would remember and whatever he planned to say died on his lips.

A couple of days after Ryan's call, we had a Disney marathon and take-out pizza for dinner. Finally calling it a day, we settled into bed with me as the little spoon. The lack of Darren's warmth must have woken me, because several hours later I found him sitting in my rocking chair petting Megan in his lap, tears welling up in his eyes.

I patted his side of the bed. "Sweetie, come lay down."

Rising slowly, Darren gently settled Megan in the chair and slid back under the covers. I turned over so we were facing each other, and grasped his hands.

"Dare, you know you can tell me anything."

He sucked in a shivering breath before blurting, "I'm going to miss the show SO much, Rhi! I know it's just a job, but I LOVED working with everyone there." Then he began to cry in earnest.

In between comforting kisses, I assured him, "It wasn't just a job, love. It was a big part of your career - and your life - why wouldn't you be upset?"

A bit more calmly, Darren explained to me while tears silently fell down his cheeks why the show's ending was bittersweet for him. Since the Glee club members would have been going their separate ways, he realized it wouldn't have been the same even if it had continued, but he still craved the camaraderie and fun that the cast and crew had provided.

Naturally, I was upset that Darren was upset, but I was pleased I could comfort him during an emotionally stressful time instead of the other way around like usually happened with us.

"Dare, this might sound a bit extreme, but I think you're going through something like the grieving process. No one died, but the tightly-knit unit that you formed is scattering. You'll still stay in touch with a lot of them, but your heart knows it won't ever be quite the same."

Considering this for a minute, Darren nodded, agreeing, "You're right, Rhi. And I need to give myself permission to feel those kind of emotions. Not wallow in them, but accept them so I can move on." Then he gave me a small smile and asked, "How did you get so smart, Rhiannon?"

"Must be the company I keep," I suggested with a grin. We leaned toward each other for what I hoped was a healing kiss, then I added, "You know, Dare, this means that we're both starting our life in LA together with a literal clean slate. Of course I'm nervous about that, but it's a bit of a relief - and exciting too. We can help each other look for jobs and we'll know exactly what the other one is going through."

"We'll be our own support group, Rhi."

I moved in for an intense kiss to offer the kind of support that seemed like it would be most effective.

Pulling away several minutes later, my husband-to-be observed with a smile, "I feel better already."

_Author's Note: I've learned my lesson to never say never where Rhi and Darren are concerned, but this is the last expanded scene from the first trilogy that I've got right now. Fear not, though, dear readers, I'll start posting expanded scenes from the RhiannonDarren Trilogy shortly. Thanks for sticking with us! :)_


End file.
